Network systems can often consist of a large number of endpoint devices, such as meters at a household or place of business in a power distribution system. In large-scale networks, the number of endpoint devices may be in the thousands or tens of thousands. In order to monitor and maintain these devices, a large workforce is often required, which may result in a significant expenditure of resources. As a result, some networks have attempted to establish communication networks that include the endpoint devices, to enable monitoring of and communication with the devices. In some instances, such as due to the large expense and difficulty in establishing a physical network, such communication networks may feature wireless communication.
However, establishing and maintaining a wireless communication network of a large number of endpoint devices can present a number of difficulties. For example, the constant maintenance of radio communications with a plurality of endpoint devices may require significant energy, which may increase the overall expense of such a system. Constant radio transmissions to and from endpoint devices may also pose an increased threat to security of the devices or the network. Furthermore, many users may be uncomfortable with their endpoint devices constantly emitting or receiving radio transmissions, due to perceived health concerns, interference, or other issues.
Thus, it is desirable to securely manage radio transmissions in an endpoint device of a network that enables endpoint devices to be opted-in or -out of the system as needed.